conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Demographics of the New Germanic Empire
__ToC__ New Germanic Empire Demographics Government *Official Name: New Germanic Empire *General Name: The NGE *Citizen Adjective: German *Adjective Plural: Germans *Abbreviation: NGE *Government Type: Oligarchy *National Capitol: Vienna, Austrian Province *Current Emperor: Lukas Hoffmann *National Anthem: None * National Motto: "Preservation through Truths, Productivity through Freedoms, Protection through Strengths" *Technologies Invented/Discovered: **1. Small Arm Rail Guns **2. Electrical Projectile Small Arms **3. Radiation Treatment Laser Provinces *1. Austria *2. Bulgaria *3. Croatia, East *4. Czechoslovakia *5. Hungary *6. Romania, West *7. Serbia *8. Slovenija Foreign Relations *Ally Nations: **Baltic Union **Kingdom of Libya **United Federation of Southern America **United Kingdom *Enemy Nations: **Bolivia **Ecuador **France **German Republic **Italy **Peru *United Nations Member: No *G8 Member: No *G20 Member: No Basic Information *Population: 61,247,000 *Largest City: Bucharest, Hungarian Province *Computer Owners: 67% *Internet Users: 81% *Drivers/Car Owners: 79% *Location On Map: South Eastern Europe Environment *Water Pollution Rate: 11% *Air Pollution Rate: 6% *Land Pollution Rate: 7% *Fusion Power Plants: 0/0 under construction *Solar Power Plants: 12/8 under construction *Wind Turbines: 1,210/790 under construction *Hydro Dams: 71/9 under construction *Nuclear Power Plants: 16/0 under construction *Oil Power Plants: 7/6 under construction *Coal Power Plants: 16/14 under construction **Clean Coal Power Plants: 0/0 under construction *Recycling Capacity (includes compost landfills): 80% *Landfill Capacity: 0% (Decommissioned) *Incinerator Capacity: 30% **Fusion Incineration Capacity: 0% *Clean Transportation: 71% Economy *GDP Per Capita: $42,451 per year *Currency Equivalent: M1 GNM = $1.37 USD *National Tax: **will be added when I work this bit out% *Sales Tax Rate: None (Abolished) *Annual GDP: $2.60 Trillion +/- *Imports: **Fruits **Vegetables **Grains **Cars **Technology *Exports: **Military Weapons and Vehicles **Medical Supplys **Metals **Machinery **General Goods Culture/Health/Education *Languages: German (primary) *Religions: Christian (primary) *Crime Rate: LOW **Murder Rate: 4 per 100,000 (2,450 incidents per year) *Birth Rate: 32 per 1,000 population (1,959,904 per year) *Death Rate: 9 per 1,000 population (551,223 per year) *Immigration Rate: 3 per 1,000 population (183,741 per year) *Average IQ: 118 *Average Height: Adult Male-6'2" Adult Female-5'8" *Average Weight: Adult Male-188 Adult Female-138 *Average Life Span: 83 *Gun Owners: 39% Military *Beliefs/Standings: **1. Nuclear Weapons: Yes **2. Abortion: Partial **3. Gay Marriage: Yes **4. Equal Rights: Yes **5. Torture Methods: Yes **6. Death Penalty: No **7. Stem Cell Research: Yes **8. Innocent Until Proven Guilty: Yes **9. Assisted Suicide: Yes **10. Criminal Rights: No *Biological WMD: **Known Biological WMD: 2,000 **Estimated Biological WMD: 8,000 *Chemical WMD: **Known Chemical WMD: 5,000 **Estimated Chemical WMD: 18,000 *Nuclear WMD: **Known Nuclear WMD: 3,000 **Estimated Nuclear WMD: 12,000 *Fusion WMD: 0 *Total Personnel: ... *Army Personnel: 1,730,000 (including reserves) **Ground Vehicles: :::... :::... :::... *Navy Personnel: ... **Vessels: 5... *Air Force Personnel: ... **Planes: ... **Helicopters: ... *Wars/Incidents Involved: **None History *Most Devastating Natural Disaster: None *Most Devastating Act Of War: None *Largest War Involved In: None *Date Of Founding: 18th May, 1994 Top Five Statistics *Most Deaths Caused By: **1. Crime **2. Injuries/Accidents **3. Cancer **4. Drug Use **5. Disease *Most Common Interests: **1. Sports **2. Politics **3. Technology **4. History **5. Foreign Activity *Most Common Hatreds: **1. Corruption **2. Specific Nations **3. Crime **4. Specific Ideologies **5. Specific Organisations *Most Common Crimes: **1. Assault **2. Burglary **3. Kidnapping **4. Murder **5. Perjury Category:New Germanic Empire